Archangel
"The time has come for ''humans to rise. For SPARTANs to rise. This war is ours." 'Archangel' Archangel is the Captain of the UNSC Midsummer Night, which used to be under the command of Sev (Robo) until Archangel betrayed him to gain control of his ship. Archangel's real name is Lucas Gradeur and is voice acted by Archangel Lucas. Biography Archangel made his first appearance in Rise of the spartans part two where he and his squad were being attacked by a group of elite soilders led by Raptor. Raptor however is called back by Rahgath before he is able to complete his mission to kill the UNSC CO and Archangel escapes with the majority of his marine forces. He later finds Nightflash near the location where he battled the Elites and brings Nightflash back to his settlement and informs him about how his company of marines came to be on the halo ring. Nightflash asks Archangel why there is only one corvette after he had mentioned that two corvettes attacked his ship; Archangel informs him that one corvette destroyed the other, an act which intrigued and puzzled him. Following their exchange Archangel shows Nightflash the covenant outpost which has his forces trapped, Nightflash destroys one of the outpost turrets triggering a skirmish between both opposing forces and angering Archangel who scolds Nightflash and rallies his troops. After the battle Archangel is attacked from an unknown opponent (later revealed to be Sev) but is assisted by Nightflash, after a brief exchange the attacker leaves and Archangel tells Nightflash not to interfere with his business or concern himself with the individuals identity. When Ocelot is reunited with Nightflash with the help of Raptor, Archangel immediately voices his distrust of the Zealot believing that he is the reason Raptor lost his honour which makes him a target. This belief is squashed when Raptor appears behind him and tells Archangel if only that was the case and goes on to call him a narrow individual who refuses to open his eyes to the truth instead of observing events from a soldiers perspective. Shortly after this another battle erupts between Archangel's forces and the elites guarding the outpost culminating in a victory for Archangel's forces who take control of the outpost. However Archangel's soldiers are attacked by the unknown individual and Archangel engages him directly and the pair exchange heated words in the midst of their battle revealing that they know each other and hinting at a dark secret between the two. Before the attacker can flee Ocelot interrupts the fight and accidentally knocks himself off a cliff allowing the attacker to escape. Ocelot later learns the truth about Archangel from Sev who was the previous Captain of the ''UNSC Midsummer Night; ''it is revealed that Archangel was second in command and betrayed Sev when the opportunity presented itself during a battle with Covenant forces. Archangel abandoned Sev leaving him to die and took command of the ''UNSC Midsummer Night despite Sev's pleas. Archangel and his forces take control of an island and set up a base of operations inside one of the installations stationed on the island. Archangel informs Nightflash and Ocelot of the benefits that this new base has given them which makes Nightflash worry that Archangel is making himself too comfortable, however he dismisses this claiming that the Elite's are not interested in them and will probably move on after they find whatever they are after. Archangel then informs the two Spartan's that all they need to do is wait for the Elite's to leave so they can then locate Midsummer Night ''with the aid of a Saber that ''Archangel has guarded at a hidden Saber port. After all the Spartans are reunited and Scarecrow arrives with a full detachment of Falcon's the group are alerted by Raptor about an impending attack on the island, the group prepare for the attack but first unwind with a party. The next day the group succeeds in defending the island and capture the remaining Elites. Archangel and Scarecrow argue about what their next move should be and Archangel refuses to see reason and shifts the blame of the attack on the Spartan's. Sev arrives at the peak of the hostilities and informs the group of two large forces of Elites that have retreated following the assault on the island. Sev informs them that one of the groups appears to be guarding something and that they should take this opportunity to eliminate the Elite threat while their forces are scattered. Archangel divides the Spartans into groups and sets out with Sev, Nightflash and Swift to eliminate the Elites who have retreated into an unknown structure in the cliffs. Upon reaching an intersection in the structure Archangel and Sev take one route while Swift and Nightflash head down the other, it is here where Sev and Archangel have one final discussion and Sev reveals his betrayal as an army of Elites surround them. Archangel finally realises that Sev had planned to splinter the group so they could be picked off one by one, Sev takes his leave as Archangel resigns himself to his fate as he expresses his regret for many of his actions and in his own words determines that he is "just part of some greater act...... one that shall never end". He is then killed as a result of multiple plasma burns inflicted by countless Elites.